Fairy Cat
by Dyah Cho
Summary: Jimin dikejutkan oleh seekor kucing yang berubah menjadi seorang manusia [Bad Summary]. /BTS Fanfict. Jimin x Yoongi/ ONESHOOT / Let's Read :)


Fairy Cat

By

Dyah Cho

Cast Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Warning BL/Yaoi, Alur Gaje, Typo everywhere, NC

ONESHOOT

So if you don't Like please don't read :)

This story is my mine~

Seorang pemuda bersurai orange berjalan seorang diri dengan membawa kantung plastik besar di tangan kirinya. sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menari di layar touchscreen dari ponselnya. Park Jimin sebut saja nama pemuda itu. Tanpa memperhatikan jalanan didepannya Jimin terus saja memainkan ponselnya, dan -

Meongg

"Arghh"

Jimin mengaduh kesakitan saat seekor kucing mencakar kulit kakinya. Rupanya sedari tadi Jimin berjalan tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak ekor kucing yang sedang diam dipinggir jalan.

Jimin berjongkok dan mengelus kucing tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu" ucap Jimin masih terus mengusap kepala kucing tersebut. sang kucing pun menikmati usapan tangan Jimin dan menggesekan tubuhnya di kaki Jimin, membuat Jimin gemas jadinya.

"Baiklah kucing manis, aku harus pulang. Kau juga harus kembali kepada pemilikmu" ucap Jimin tersenyum. lalu bangkit berdiri meninggalkan kucing tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sampai disebuah flat kecil, tempat tinggalnya. Jimin mengambil kunci flatnya dari dalam saku celananya lalu membuka pintunya.

Meongg~

Jimin tersentak saat melihat kucing yang tadi dia temui kini sudah berada disampingnya. Rupanya kucing tersebut mengikuti Jimin hingga sampai ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Kau mengikutiku? Astaga bagaimana jika pemilikmu mencarimu? Eh tunggu- kau tidak memiliki pengenal, berarti kau kucing liar? Ya ampun bagaimana bisa kucing semanis ini bisa berkeliaran disini"

Meongg~

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Jimin yang memberondonginya, kucing tersebut kembali mengeong.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku kucing manis~"

Jimin pun tersenyum lalu berjongkok kembali lalu menggendong sang kucing, membawanya masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal kecilnya.

Jimin menaruh kantung plastik yang berisi kebutuhannya sehari - hari di atas meja, lalu menurunkan kucing manis itu diatas sebuah kursi. dan berjalan kembali menuju lemari es nya dan mengambil sekotak susu didalamnya, lalu membukanya dan menumpahkan isinya ke sebuah piring plastik dan memberikannya kepada kucing tersebut. dengan malu - malu kucing itu turun dan menyuruput susu yang diberikan Jimin.

"Kucing manis habiskan susunya ya, aku mau mandi dulu" Jimin tersenyum dan kembali mengusap lembut kucing tersebut dan berlalu memasuki kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya melilitkan handuk di bagian intimnya. Rambutnya yang masih basah memberikan kesan maskulin, apalagi dengan tubuh atletis yang dimilikinya menambah kesan cool bagi seorang Park Jimin.

"Kucing manis kau sudah hab- iskan su- su- nya"

Mata Jimin membulat sempurna, serta ucapannya terputus - putus karena melihat sesosok makhluk dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, sosok dihadapannya kini sedang duduk tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian sedikitpun, atau biasa disebut telanjang bulat. Jimin terus terusan menenggak air liurnya, dan tak hentinya menatap sesosok pria manis tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga hasrat kelelakian Jimin keluar karena Sosok tersebut.

"Maaf, aku pasti mengagetkanmu" Sosok pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jimin menyadarkan dirinya yang sedari tadi masih terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang dialaminya.

"K- Kau siapa?" Jimin tergagap saat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku Yoongi, Aku kucing yang kau tolong tadi"

"Eh? Kucing? B- bagaimana bisa kau berubah menjadi seorang manusia?" ucap Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Jimin yakin jika dirinya tidak gila, mana ada binatang yang berubah menjadi seorang manusia? Rasanya besok Jimin harus mengecek kepalanya ke rumah sakit.

"Aku seorang peri yang dikutuk oleh kepala peri menjadi seekor kucing, sampai aku menemukan seorang laki - laki yang mengusap kepalaku maka kutukanku akan hilang dengan sendirinya. dan terima kasih untukmu karena kau orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku tau kau mungkin tidak percaya dengan ceritaku, tapi itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya" Ucap Yoongi panjang lebar menjelaskan pertanyaan Jimin yang masih menatap tak percaya.

"Kau datang dari mana?"

"Dari atas sana" tunjuk Yoongi ke langit. Jimin berbalik menuju kamarnya. dan tak lama kemudian Jimin kembali dengan sebuah piyama tidur miliknya.

"Walaupun kau peri tapi kau tidak bisa bertelanjang seperti itu di dunia manusia. Pakailah ini, mungkin terlalu besar ditubuhmu"

Jimin menyodorkan piyama itu dan menyuruh Yoongi memakainya. Jika tidak Jimin tidak tau kapan saja dia bisa menerkam Yoongi yang sedari tadi sudah membuat sesuatu dibawah Jimin menusuk nusuk celananya.

"Terima Kasih Jimin- ssi" Ucap Yoongi

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

Jimin menoleh kembali saat mendengar Yoongi tau namanya. Yoongi tersenyum "Sudah kubilang aku ini peri, tanpa kau memberitahuku, aku sudah tau namamu" entah kenapa senyuman Yoongi membuat hati Jimin mendentumkan drum didalamnya. Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu Bulan Kemudian...

Yoongi duduk manis di sebuah sofa yang baru saja Jimin beli kemarin. Yoongi menunggu Jimin pulang dari kantor sambil meminum sekotak susu yang kini menjadi minuman kesukaannya setelah dirinya tinggal bersama Jimin.

"Aku Pulang..."

Yoongi yang memang menunggui Jimin langsung berlari menghampirinya dengan senyuman indah miliknya.

"Jimin~ Aku Merindukanmu..."

Yoongi langsung menubruk tubuh Jimin dan memeluknya. membuat Jimin terkekeh sambil membalas pelukan Yoongi.

"Ya ampun sayang~ Aku kan hanya pergi bekerja"

Jimin mengusap lembut rambut hijau Yoongi dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Jimin dan Yoongi kini merupakan sepasang kekasih, Jimin tau jika Yoongi bukanlah manusia seperti dirinya. Tapi Jimin tidak perduli, Kini dia hanya mencintai Yoongi dan ingin terus Yoongi berada disampingnya.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup singkat bibir mungil Yoongi "Aku Mencintaimu Yoongi" Ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jimin. Semakin lama ciuman itu memanas, Jimin melemparkan tasnya dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi kini telah bertengger manis di leher Jimin.

"Mphhh"

Bunyi kecipak dari mulut mereka kembali memenuhi flat Jimin yang kecil. Selalu seperti ini, setiap sepulang Jimin dari kantor mereka habiskan untuk saling memberikan kenikmatan. Walaupun Jimin tidak pernah memasukan kejantanannya ke lubang surgawi Yoongi. Karena Jimin takut akan melukai Yoongi. Jimin dan Yoongi hanya sebatas melakukan blowjob setiap harinya.

"Jimh, Lakukanlah... Aku menginginkannya"

Ucap Yoongi usai mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Jimin tau kemana arah pembicaraan Yoongi, bukan kali ini saja Yoongi memintanya untuk melakukan seks. Namun Jimin kembali mengesampingkan nafsunya dan memilih untuk tidak menyakiti Yoongi, walaupun dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam Jimin sangat menginginkannya.

"Tidak sayang... Aku tidak mau kau kesakitan"

Jimin mengusap lembut wajah Yoongi yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Lagi - lagi Jimin menolaknya.

"Jimin... Aku mohon, Aku janji akan menahannya" Wajah Yoongi terus memohon, dan membuat Jimin menyerah.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji jika kau merasa kesakitan katakan, aku akan berhenti" ucap Jimin. dan seketika wajah Yoongi berubah senang dan memeluk Jimin. Jimin tersenyum gemas dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi sudah berada di ranjang, tempat tidur mereka setiap malam. Ukuran ranjang Jimin memang tidak cukup luas, namun sudah cukup untuk menampung tubuh mereka berdua. Keduanya entah sejak kapan sudah melepas semua pakaian mereka. Jimin sudah menangkupi Yoongi yang tersenyum dibawahnya.

Jimin mulai dengan menyusuri perpotongan leher Yoongi dengan lidahnya.

"Awhh"

Yoongi sedikit menjerit saat Jimin menggigit kulit lehernya. Dan selanjutnya lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika Jimin mulai menyesapnya dan menjilati kulit halusnya. Kini kulit putih Yoongi sudah dihiasi karya seni Jimin yang tidak akan ternilai kenikmatannya.

Jimin kini mulai menyusuri nipple kanan Yoongi, memainkan lidah basahnya disana.

"Unghhh"

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu membusungkan dadanya merasakan kenikmatan lidah Jimin yang memutari nipplenya.

Setelah puas bermain di nipple Yoongi, kini Jimin beralih kepusat kenikmatan Yoongi, Hole. Jimin mengangkat kedua kaki Yoongi keatas dan menaruhnya dibahunya, sehingga hole Yoongi kini tepat berada didepan wajah Jimin.

Jimin mengecup hole Yoongi dan memainkan lidahnya disana.

"Angh Jimhh"

"Mmhh"

Suara desahan Yoongi bersahutan dengan ungkapan kenikmatan dari Jimin yang kini semakin menikmati hole Yoongi dengan mulutnya. Puas dengan mulutnya Jimin membawa satu jarinya menerobos hole Yoongi. Tidak ada respon apapun, Jimin menambah satu jarinya memasuki hole nya.

"Ackk"

Yoongi merintih kesakitan. Jimin khawatir dan segera menghentikan pergerakannnya. "Gwaenchana sayang?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Jimin, seolah menyuruh Jimin segera melanjutkannya. Jimin pun mulai menggerakan jari - jarinya didalam hole Yoongi.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Rintihan kesakitan Yoongi kini beralih kembali ke lenguhan nikmat. Jimin telah menemukan spot terpenting didalam sana.

Jimin terus mempercepat keluar masuk jari - jarinya. Membuat Yoongi tidak tahan lagi ingin mengeluarkan semburan cintanya dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Jimh ouch... Cum Nghh~"

"Keluarkan sayang..."

Sprult Sprult Sprult

Cairan kental Yoongi menyembur keluar dan berlumuran di tubuhnya. Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang kini sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Padahal mereka belum memulai permainan inti.

"Kau siap memulai sayang?" Yoongi menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan mantap dan tersenyum. Jimin mengambil cairan kental Yoongi dan melumasinya di kejantanannya. Jimin mengurut perlahan batangnya dan memposisikan tepat di hole Yoongi.

"Sshh..."

Yoongi kembali meringis saat ujung batang Jimin mulai melesak masuk. "Tahan sebentar sayang" ujar Jimin sedikit khawatir.

"Argghhh..."

Yoongi berteriak saat batang Jimin telah tertanam sempurna didalam hole nya. Jimin segera menenangkan Yoongi dengan membungkus kembali bibirnya.

"Mphhh"

Saat Yoongi sudah mulai tenang, dengan perlahan Jimin menggerakan kejantanannya. Kaki Yoongi kini mengapit tubuh Jimin dan tangannya meremas sprei disampingnya, menyalurkan segala kenikmatan yang pertama kali dirasakannya.

"Ngh... Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.."

Kepala Yoongi menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat dan terus menumbuk hole nya didalam sana.

"Hngg..."

Jimin menggeram rendah saat hole Yoongi menjepit batangnya. Keringat telah membasahi tubuh mereka, dan Jimin semakin mempercepat tempo tumbukannya di hole Yoongi.

Tubuh keduanya seketika menegang saat cairan didalam tubuh mereka memprotes segera minta dikeluarkan.

"Jimh Ouch... Cum"

"Keluarkan bersama Sa- Ahh~ yang…"

Keduanya bersama - sama mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka. dan cairan kental milik Jimin telah memenuhi tubuh Yoongi, sedangkan milik Yoongi menyembur di tubuh Jimin. Membuat keringat dan cairan kental Yoongi menyatu.

Jimin ambruk diatas tubuh Yoongi, lalu mengusap lembut surai hijau Yoongi yang basah oleh keringat. Yoongi tersenyum sekaligus menatap sedih Jimin diatasnya.

"Sayang ada apa? apa kau tidak senang melakukannya?" ucap Jimin menatap dalam manik Yoongi. Yoongi dengan cepat menggeleng dan menangkup wajah Jimin.

"Bukan begitu Jimin, Aku sangat senang sekali tapi..."

Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Jimin dalam, tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Jimin langsung menangkup wajah Yoongi khawatir saat Yoongi mulai terisak.

"Sa- sayang ada apa? kenapa kau menangis hmm?" Ucap Jimin sambil menghapus air mata Yoongi yang mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"J- Jimin maafkan aku, A- aku harus pergi dan kembali ke tempat asalku"

DEG

Seketika dunia Jimin berhenti saat Yoongi mengucapkan kata - kata yang sangat Jimin dengar. Apa katanya? Pergi? Tidak, Jimin tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi pergi dari kehidupannya. Lebih baik Jimin mati jika Yoongi meninggalkannya. Untuk apa lagi Jimin hidup jika Yoongi tidak menemaninya. Jimin tau jika Yoongi bukan manusia seperti dirinya, tapi tidak bisakah Yoongi tetap didunia nya?

"Jangan Yoongi, Kumohon kau jangan pernah pergi" ucap Jimin sambil memeluk erat Yoongi seolah takut Yoongi pergi saat itu juga. Yoongi semakin menangis pilu membalas pelukan Jimin. Sungguh Yoongi juga tidak ingin perpisahan, Yoongi ingin terus berada disamping Jimin walaupun dia tau konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi jika Yoongi yang seorang peri memilih hidup di dunia manusia.

"Jimin... Aku-"

"Stop Yoongi... Lebih baik aku mati jika kau pergi"

DEG

Kali ini jantung Yoongi yang seakan berhenti. Tidak, Jimin tidak boleh mati hanya karena dirinya. Tapi bagaimana ini, Yoongi secepatnya harus kembali keasalnya. Atau jika tidak wujud Yoongi akan kembali menjadi seekor kucing dan Yoongi tidak mau itu terjadi.

"J- Jimin jika aku tidak kembali aku akan kembali berubah menjadi seekor kucing, apa kau bisa menerimaku?"

Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi dan mengusap wajahnya "Sayang, aku tidak perduli dengan wujudmu yang akan kembali berubah. asalkan kau tetap disampingku dan tidak akan pernah pergi aku sudah sangat bersyukur" Yoongi terharu mendengar ucapan tulus Jimin dan kembali melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jimin.

"Terima kasih Jimin, Aku Mencintaimu..."

"Aku lebih Mencintaimu Yoongi..."

Dan malam itu mereka tidur dengan saling melekatkan tubuh mereka, tanpa mau melepaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya di pagi hari. dan melihat ke arah samping tempat Yoongi terlelap semalam. Jimin tersenyum, Yoongi kini pasti telah kembali menjadi seekor kucing. Jimin pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari Yoongi di luar.

"Sayang... kau dimana?" Jimin memanggil Yoongi yang tidak kunjung muncul. Tiba - tiba saja tubuh Jimin menegang, sesuatu yang Jimin takutkan.

"T- tidak, Yoongi tidak mungkin pergi. Yoongi... Sayang kau dimana?" Jimin terus meneriaki Yoongi namun nihil Yoongi tetap tidak menampakkan wujudnya dalam bentuk apapun.

Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai dan menangis tersedu - sedu "Yoongi kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini" Jimin terus saja menjerit dan menangis.

"Jimin? Kau kenapa?" Jimin segera menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat Jimin kenali, Yoongi. Ya kekasihnya itu muncul dari arah pintu lengkap dengan membawa sekantung plastik belanjaan. Jimin segera bangkit dan menangkup wajah Yoongi "Sayang, ini benar kau kan?" Yoongi tersenyum geli melihat Jimin yang melayangkan pertanyaannya sambil sesekali sesenggukan sehabis menangis.

"Ini aku Jimin, dan aku membawa kabar gembira untuk kita" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan maksud ucapan Yoongi "Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Jimin... aku telah berubah menjadi manusia sepertimu, Kepala peri menemuiku dan melihat aku sangat bahagia hidup bersamamu. dan dia memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup sebagai manusia..." Jimin tentu saja bahagia, dan langsung memeluk erat Yoongi.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sayang"

"Aku Janji, Aku mencintaimu Jimin"

"Aku Lebih mencintaimu Yoongi"

Jimin kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, namun semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah. Tangan Jimin mulai menjelajahi tubuh Yoongi.

"Ahh~ Jiminh..."

Jimin semakin bersemangat setelah Yoongi mengeluarkan desahannya. kini tangan Jimin beralih menuju batang Yoongi dan meremasnya dari luar karena masih terbungkus celananya. Jimin pun mulai membuka ritsleting celana Yoongi.

"Stop Jimin, kau harus bekerja" Yoongi mengingatkan Jimin yang hampir saja menurunkan ritsleting celananya. "Hanya satu ronde sayang, aku janji" Jimin menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

"Lihatlah sekarang jam berapa, cepat mandi sana"

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin memasuki kamar mandi. Jimin berjalan dengan malas.

"Cepat mandi, dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu..." ucap Yoongi sambil berbalik menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan Jimin.

"Eeh..." Yoongi terkejut saat Jimin menariknya memasuki kamar mandi. Yoongi mencoba melawan namun sayang Jimin lebih kuat menariknya. "Temani aku mandi sayang, dan aku janji hanya satu ronde..." Jimin tetap menarik Yoongi yang terus saja meronta sambil menunjukan wajah mesumnya.

"Jimin bodoh, yang semalam saja masih sakit"

Jimin menutup pintu kamar mandinya. dan tak lama kemudian teriakan Yoongi kini kembali terdengar menjadi sebuah desahan merdu yang bercampur dengan suara gemericik air didalam kamar mandi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Holla Dycho comeback dengan epep baru.. /tebar duit/ :v

Duh maap bgt ini epep aneh bin gaje, tetiba aja kepikiran buat nulis ini, aku yakin ini jelek bgt sumpah Haha hiks

Yang nunggu MSM tenang yah, aku masih ongoing ngetiknya. sumpah aku gak boong, ini masih anget loh, aku ngetik epep ini dari jam 3 sore wkwk

Aku udah gatel gak nulisin NC nya YoonMin jadi deh gnii :v

Okedeh thanks buat yang masih mau baca, oya sekalian kasih tanggapannya ya~ Aku seneng bgt kalo dapet feedback dari kalian /Kiseu/ :*

Paipai

Dyah Cho


End file.
